Double Date
by chibilele
Summary: Fanfics para o projeto Double Date do fórum 6v. BP e outros ships.
1. Look at this photograph

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Double Date do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p><strong>Ciclo BPDG**

* * *

><p><em>Look at this photograph<em>

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh._

- Você se lembra desse dia?

- E como poderia esquecer? Ela derramou vinho no seu vestido.

- Meu vestido_ novo._ E lindo. Inveja, porque o vestido dela era ridículo.

Eu ri.

- Olhe essa! A festa de casamento da Granger com o Weasley. Ainda lembro da cara dela, tão irritada porque teve de chamar ao Draco e a nós por conta da Weasley.

- Nós fomos porque o Draco ia, ela também não gostava da gente.

- Não gostava de _você_, Pansy; nunca tivemos grandes problemas.

Ela fechou a cara.

- Oh, havia me esquecido. Você a achava _bonita._

- Não é porque ela te roubou o Draco que me roubaria de você, você sabe.

- Ela não me roubou o Draco! – Usou aquele tom que sempre usava quando se sentia irritada. – _Eu_ já havia terminado com ele.

Ri com deboche.

Ao passar a foto, não pude conter as gargalhadas.

- Não sei qual a graça dessa foto.

- O vestido que a Weasley te deu no dia do seu aniversário. Nunca vou esquecer da cara que você fez quando teve que usá-lo na frente de todos.

- Ele era rosa e cheio de babados! _Cheio_ deles! Isso era inveja, porque ela estava grávida e parecendo um bolo de aniversário.

- Ela foi uma bela grávida.

Ela me fuzilou com o olhar.

- Mas nem se comparava a você enquanto esperava nosso filho. – Sussurrei.

Ela sorriu.

- Oh, essa. Ela estava _horrível._

- Você não deveria ter tirado uma foto dela quando havia acabado de acordar.

- Ela dormia em _nossa_ _casa._ Eu tinha esse direito.

- Mas não gostou quando ela fez o mesmo.

- Aquela foto não existe mais!

- Isso é o que você pensa, querida.

- Blaise Zabini, acho bom me dizer que não guardou aquilo!

Ri.

- Olhe, Pansy. Lembra-se de como foi incrível quando levamos nossa filha pela primeira vez ao Beco Diagonal?

- É claro que me lembro. Passamos o maior sufoco para esconder todos aqueles malditos brinquedos que a Weasley comprou para Rachel naquela maldita loja daqueles gêmeos irritantes.

- Era só um, Pansy, e foi porque você disse isso aquele dia que o clima ficou tão pesado na loja. E também o motivo pelo qual a Weasley ensinou à nossa filha como usar cada brinquedo.

Ela fingiu que não se importava, mas ainda não gostava de haver feito o Weasley lembrar do gêmeo morto.

- Oh, isso! Eles vestidos com o uniforme! Não estavam lindos?

- Sim, de fato.

- Sorte a de Scorpius ser filho de Draco, saiu à cara do pai. Imagine, entrar na escola apontado como _mais um Weasley!_

- Não acho que ele fosse se envergonhar.

- Não vejo por que não se envergonhar.

Suspirei.

- Mas aprendi a ver isso pelo lado bom, Blaise.

- E qual seria?

- Um Weasley na Slytherin!

- E nossa filha na Ravenclaw.

- Pelo menos não é Gryffindor. Ou pior, Hufflepuff.

- Ainda os mesmos preconceitos.

- E você ia gostar?

Calei. Não, não gostaria.

- Lovegood. – Ela torceu o nariz.

- Não poderíamos ter deixado o Draco fazer isso sozinho.

- Detestável. E toda a casa cheirava a algo estranho para impedir seres inexistentes de se aproximarem. Ridículo! Quase tão ridículo quanto a fantasia de fada mordente que ela usava. _Fada mordente,_ Blaise. Ela tinha até _pêlos!_ Quem diabos faria algo assim?

- A Weasley estava muito bonita com sua fantasia de gata.

- Pelo menos não tinha _pêlos._ E nunca descobri por que a Granger não se fantasiou de livro.

Ri.

- E o Longbottom? O que diabos era aquilo? A fantasia dele era mais feia que bater na mãe!

E ela se perdeu em comentários maldosos sobre outras fantasias; não conseguimos mais ver qualquer outra foto naquele dia.

Era bom olhar para trás e ver tudo o que vivemos, tudo o que passamos juntos, tudo aquilo que se constitui na _nossa_ vida.

Mesmo que, por menos que ela goste, nossa vida inclua Ginny Weasley.


	2. Bilhetes

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Double Date do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p><strong>Ciclo BPDG**

* * *

><p>Querido Draco,<p>

Tenha a certeza de que a sua namorada foi domesticada antes de deixá-la solta.

Grata,

Pansy.

.

Draco,

Tenha a certeza de que será morto se pensar em me convidar novamente para a casa dessa louca dessa sua amiga.

Sua _ainda_ namorada,

Ginny.

.

Querido Draco,

Sou forçada a combinar com essa ruiva horrorosa. Venha sozinho, na próxima.

Pansy.

.

Vocês podem parar de serem ridículas e falarem? Estão de frente uma para a outra.

Draco.

.

Draco,

A quem você chamou de ridícula? Acho bom retirar isso, ainda sei azarar.

Ginny.

.

Draco,

Cuidado. Você nunca sabe que tipo de coisa _gente que nem ela_ pode fazer. É melhor se prevenir.

Pansy.

.

Ginny,

Eu não quis dizer isso. Desculpe.

Draco.

.

Pansy,

Pare de implicar com a Ginny.

Draco.

.

Draco,

Não estou implicando, estou apenas constatando um fato sobre o qual venho tentando te alertar: é impossível conviver com essa criatura.

Pansy.

.

Pansy,

Chega disso. Ela é nossa convidada e você deveria ao menos ser uma boa anfitriã.

Blaise.

.

Blaise,

Não se meta nisso.

Pansy.

.

Zabini,

Como você consegue suportar essa mulher? Qualquer outro teria terminado com ela.

Ginny W.

.

Weasley,

Você vai descobrir que a Pansy pode ser muito adorável. Quando quer.

Blaise Z.

.

Zabini,

Não vejo como isso seria possível.

Ginny W.

.

Weasley,

Se eu fosse tão insuportável não teria sido a _primeira_ namorada do Draco.

Reflita.

Pansy P.

.

Parkinson,

Se você _foi_ a primeira, é porque se tornou insuportável – ou talvez ele tenha descoberto tarde. Bem, antes tarde do que nunca. De qualquer modo, a atual sou eu.

Convença-se.

Ginny W.

.

Draco,

Tire essa ruiva ridícula da minha frente ou eu vou arrancar essa peruca dela com as minhas mãos.

Falo sério.

Pansy.

.

Pansy,

Afinal, por que começou a briga de vocês, agora?

Draco.

.

Draco,

Não consegue perceber? Ela copiou o meu vestido! Propositalmente!

Pansy.

.

Parkinson,

Pare de ser ridícula. Eu me arrumei bem antes.

Ginny W.

.

AGORA CHEGA! AS DUAS! Ou param com essa palhaçada ou eu e o Draco vamos sair daqui nesse instante!

Blaise.

.

Exato!

Draco.

.

Blaise,

Saia e não precisa voltar mais.

Pansy.

.

Draco,

Faço minhas as palavras da Parkinson.

Ginny.

.

Weasley,

Quem eles pensam que são para falarem assim?

Pansy P.

.

Parkinson,

Não sei, mas eles têm que aprender que não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Nem meus irmãos falaram assim comigo!

Ginny W.

.

Blaise,

Parabéns. Você acabou de uni-las. _Contra nós._

Draco.


	3. Holding Hands

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Double Date do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p><strong>Ciclo BPDG**

* * *

><p>As primeiras mãos que seguraram as de Pansy foram as de Draco. Era um toque suave, aconchegante, mas não havia muito mais que uma amizade que, atravessando os anos, um dia se fez parecer amor – mas nunca foi.<p>

Quando as mãos de Draco se esbarraram acidentalmente nas mãos de Ginny, veio, mais que depressa, a separação; no olhar, veio o ódio. Uma pequena discussão, ele a insulta, ela diz palavras das quais sua mãe nem imaginava que ela tinha conhecimento. Na mente, sem que eles percebessem, a vontade de descobrir de onde viera o choque que percorreu seus corpos.

As mãos de Blaise e Pansy se encontraram por destino. Era a amizade que, começada em Hogwarts, nunca fora uma amizade no sentido puro da palavra: havia olhares, vontades reprimidas, coisas que eles fingiam não sentir nem perceber um no outro. Mas quando o sentimento se tornou maior que eles, suas mãos e seus lábios se encontraram. Porque, mesmo com tantos romances em suas vidas, no fundo eles sempre souberam que pertenciam um ao outro.

Encontraram-se sozinhas, as mãos de Draco e Ginny. Sem que eles percebessem, elas se buscavam, desejando ficar juntas. E, quando elas se encontraram, seus olhos se esbarraram, revelando tudo o que eles, em silêncio, vinham desejando. Mãos nas mãos, mãos nas faces, nos cabelos, lábios nos lábios; uma explosão de sentimentos reprimidos por tanto tempo.

E, com o tempo, já não havia Blaise e Pansy, Draco e Ginny: havia Blaise e Pansy e Draco e Ginny, segurando suas mãos de forma a não soltá-las nunca mais.


	4. you make me so Hot

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Double Date do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p><strong>CICLO BPDG**

* * *

><p><strong>(you make me so) Hot<strong>

Cansada daquele costumeiro verão londrino, Pansy sugeriu que fossem a algum lugar mais agitado. Após um pouco de insistência a outra cedeu e, comemorando, a morena foi comprar duas passagens para o Hawaii.

- Praia, sol e caras bonitos! – Disse ela, animada.

- Sossego, por favor. – Gemeu Ginny.

Dentro de poucas horas, durante as quais a pobre ruiva ouviu a amiga falar sem parar sobre qualquer coisa (na qual não prestou atenção), as duas chegavam ao destino, encontrando um céu limpo e um dia ensolarado. Logo entraram em um táxi, que as levou ao hotel no qual se hospedariam. Pansy não deixou que a amiga arrumasse as malas e logo fez com que ela trocasse de roupa para ir à praia.

Ginny não queria.

- Eu não gosto disso.

- Oras! Você tem um corpo lindo, pare com isso!

Andou até a outra e tentou tirar sua blusa, ao que essa corou violentamente.

- Sinceramente, somos amigas há tantos anos e você ainda tem vergonha de trocar de roupa na minha frente?

Ginny mordeu um lábio, nervosa.

- É por isso que ainda é virgem.

Após muita insistência, finalmente a ruiva colocou seu biquíni – mas usando uma blusa com manga e uma bermuda por cima. Pansy revirou os olhos e pegou, em sua gaveta, um short e o entregou para a outra e a obrigou a vestir, assim como a tirar a blusa e soltar o cabelo.

- Você tem um corpo lindo, não deve esconder. Bem melhor do que eu. – Ela indicou o corpo magrelo.

Ginny suspirou e as duas seguiram para a praia.

Achando um ponto com sombra, Ginny se sentou sobre a areia e ficou a observar a praia – não era o tipo de ambiente de que gostava, mas não podia negar que era bonito.

Pansy preferiu deitar-se ao sol para se bronzear e observar os tentadores homens que passavam por ela, todos sendo olhados sem saber por detrás de seus óculos escuros.

- Vou buscar uma bebida. Você quer?

- Se eles tiverem suco...

Pansy revirou os olhos.

Aquela Ginny não tinha jeito!

Quase uma hora depois Pansy voltou com um copo de suco e dois homens ao lado.

- Você demorou.

- Oh, sim. Nos distraímos.

Ginny aceitou o suco.

- Ginny, esses são Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini. Draco, Blaise, essa é Ginny, a amiga de quem falei.

- Prazer. – Disse Ginny, sem interesse.

- Bem, fiquem aí conversando. Eu e Draco voltamos na hora em que formos sair.

- Sair? – Perguntou Ginny, surpresa, mas Pansy não a ouviu.

- Sim, para beber. – Disse Blaise, sorrindo.

Ele era negro, forte, estava um pouco molhado pela água do mar, tinha os dentes muito brancos e um sorriso largo.

Ginny odiou a amiga por deixá-la sozinha com um desconhecido.

-x-

- E então, se divertiram? – Perguntou Pansy, virando mais um copo. O sétimo, pelo que Ginny contava.

- Conversamos. – Disse Blaise, meio entediado.

- E vocês, se divertiram? – Perguntou Ginny.

Pansy não respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso malicioso.

No fundo, ela não gostara tanto de Draco – ele era magro demais para ela, sempre preferira caras fortes. Mas ele parecera mais bonito à primeira vista. Mas, olhando bem... O outro parecia melhor. Era realmente uma pena que ele estivesse interessado em Ginny.

De repente, Pansy se levantou da cadeira, animada.

- Vamos dançar! – Ela puxou Draco, mas ele não se levantou.

- Estou cansado.

Ela se sentou, um tanto irritada. Simplesmente adorava dançar! Foi quando Blaise a puxou e perguntou a Draco se ele se importava, ao que esse disse que não. Em menos de cinco minutos dançando, Pansy e Blaise estavam aos amassos.

- Parece que eles se deram bem, não?

- Parece. – Draco riu.

E se seguiram alguns minutos de silêncio.

Começando a ficar constrangida, ela resolveu puxar assunto, mas, ao virar o rosto, ele a puxou para perto e a beijou. Ela, respondeu.

E, dentro de poucos dias, ela não mais se incomodaria em se trocar na frente de Pansy.


End file.
